A Sudden Danger
Information Event time: March 21st 2019 - April 14th 2019 Exclusive Characters Concept Art Sheero_CelebrationConcept.jpg Angelina_CelebrationConcept.jpg Rewards Evidence of War The Restored Treasury Collect Raku's Medal and draw to receive rewards shown below. Icon MeditationOfPureWhite.png|Meditation of Pure White Icon InspiringMagicStone.png|Inspiring Magic Stone Icon FourSeasonEssence.png|Four Season Essence Icon Chigusa'sGift.png|Chigusa's Gift Icon GoldHammer.png|Gold Hammer Icon Erin'sHeart.png|Erin's Heart Icon Gems.png|Gems x10 Icon_Jade.png|Jade x50 Icon_StarlightShard.png|Starlight Shard Icon_StardustShard.png|Stardust Shard Icon_LightMasterSword.png|Light-Master Sword Icon_LightMasterTome.png|Light-Master Tome Icon_LightMasterRifle.png|Light-Master Rifle Icon_LightArtisanGuantlet.png|Light-Artisan Gauntlet Icon_LightArtisanHandbook.png|Light-Artisan Handbook Icon_LightArtisanRifle.png|Light-Artisan Rifle Icon_DarkArtisanHandbook.png|Dark-Artisan Handbook Icon_DarkArtisanGuantlet.png|Dark-Artisan Gauntlet Icon_DarkArtisanRifle.png|Dark-Artisan Rifle Icon_FireArtisanGuantlet.png|Fire-Artisan Gauntlet Icon_FireArtisanHandbook.png|Fire-Artisan Handbook Icon_FireArtisanRifle.png|Fire-Artisan Rifle Icon_WaterArtisanGuantlet.png|Water-Artisan Gauntlet Icon_WaterArtisanHandbook.png|Water-Artisan Handbook Icon_WaterArtisanRifle.png|Water-Artisan Rifle Icon_WindArtisanGuantlet.png|Wind-Artisan Gauntlet Icon_WindArtisanHandbook.png|Wind-Artisan Handbook Icon_WindArtisanRifle.png|Wind-Artisan Rifle Icon_BlueSoulEssence.png|Blue Soul Essence Icon_RedSoulEssence.png|Red Soul Essence Icon_GreenSoulEssence.png|Green Soul Essence Icon_GoldenSoulEssence.png|Golden Soul Essence Icon_PurpleSoulEssence.png|Purple Soul Essence Icon FruitOfTrial(L).png|Fruit of Trail (L) Icon_FruitOfTrial(S).png|Fruit of Trail (S) Icon EnhancementMaterial(L).png|Enhancement Material (L) Icon_EnhancementMaterial(S).png|Enhancement Material (S) Icon Gold.png|Gold x2000 Icon Gold.png|Gold x3000 Event Shop Collect Rawa's Medal and draw to receive rewards shown below. Side Story Campus Mansion= Side Story 1-1: Unexpected Visitor 1 Gerany: Professor Sara, all the preparations for the ceremony are complete. Professor Valla has also passed on a message, saying the fireworks are ready and waiting. Sara: Wow… oh, thank you for all your help Gerany. I wouldn’t have been able to do it all on my own. Gerany: There’s really no need miss. As the Student Union President, it’s my duty to help out for the preparation of such an important and busy event. Sara: Of course, the scale of this academy’s celebration is the largest yet, the princess and many other special guests will be attending. Success and failure are directly linked to this academy’s reputation. The other professors, oh, especially Layla... they left all the work to me… Oh Gerany, if only they were as responsible as you... Gerany: Thank you very much Professor Sara, it’s nothing. Sara: Hehe, I like you more and more Gerany. How about transferring over here from Professor Hera next semester? Gerany: ...Umm… being one of your students is busy work isn’t it? Sara: As you can see, the daily affairs of the academy are all left to me, I really am lacking a good assistant. I’d treat you well though of course! Gerany: Thank you Professor Sara, I’ll consider it. It’s more or less time. I’m sorry professor, I’ve got to go and greet the guests at the entrance. Sara: Ok. Go on then… how strange, the princess isn’t meant to be arriving until this evening is she? Who’s she going to meet at this time? Huh? This is… the academy’s Tree Spirit? Huh? Is this season already upon us? Side Story 1-2: Unexpected Visitor 2 Meanwhile, the student’s preparation work is continuing in the celebration’s event grounds. Sheero: Miss, urm… those clothes, I… I… just think… Daisy: Relax, I’m sure that everyone will be astonished at how pretty you look… Uh. Sheero: Miss, is that ok? Daisy: Ok! Come on then, turn around. Daisy: There we go, your costume is complete! Wow, not bad at all! You look ten times cuter dressed in this maid outfit! Sheero: Um… but, I still think... Daisy: You’re out maid cafe’s mascot today, my dear Sheero. Don’t be shy! At any rate, you’re already used to all this, being Magician Girl and all aren’t you? Sheero: Ah, miss! That’s an important secret, you can’t just go around talking about it... Daisy: Don’t worry, no one’s around. Your secret’s safe with me and Gerany, Ms. Magician Girl. Next up, you can go to the maid cafe and prepare the food and drinks. Miss, I still need to go and sort out the stuff about that flame ritual circle. *Knock* Daisy: Hey! Please wait a moment! Gerany: Sheero, Daisy, you seem to be fully prepared, yeah? ...oh, Sheero, isn’t this cute? Sheero: Oh, Gerany... Daisy: Oh, it’s the Student Union President. Looking at that lit up face of yours, I wonder what is it that’s gotten you so happy? Gerany: It’s nothing… it’s just that I’ve got to meet an important guest, so I don’t have the time right now. Daisy, please help me see how the celebration’s summon circle is coming along will you? Daisy: You can count on me. That important guest of yours, is it that Mister Alven that you’re always talking about by any chance? You are really interested in him, huh? Gerany: ...how did you know? Daisy: Your face is all red, how adorable Miss President. Gerany: …*Cough*, I’ll leave you to it. I’ve got some other things that need doing. Gerany: Huh? Why have the puppet society’s performance puppets been left nearby… Luckily I spotted them, if they were to get out and cause mischief… I don’t have much time, I best sort it out quickly. Side Story 1-3: Unexpected Visitor 3 Daisy: Woah, cool! This really is a spectacle worthy for a New Year’s celebration! Female Student A: Hello miss Daisy, are you here to check up on progress? Daisy: That’s right, and it looks like you’re already ready, right? Don’t miss the rehearsal. Female Student A: Yeah, I’ve already set the ritual items in place according to the plan, everything is ready. Daisy: Mhmm, ok then, let me take a look… (This summon monster, statue, and this spell utensil all look really realistic for rehearsal items… The academy has also cost a lot for full effect.) Ok, everything looks fine, you’ve done a good job. Well done. Female Student A: Thank you! Daisy: Now to test the summon circle to make sure it’s operating normally, just like Gerany said. Uh… Wait, why is it getting bigger? ...Oh no. Stop, stop is quickly! (Are those herbs and spell equipment all real?) Oh no! Everyone, get down! Student A: Oh, what’s happening? It’s smoking. Student B: Ow it stings, I can’t see. What happened? Daisy: Uh… this isn’t good at all! ???: Strange, what’s going on? ...I remember I was preparing for the New Year festival... Daisy: Aaah? (Did the ritual that just went wrong summon an evil monster?) ???: Huh? Who are you? Where am I? Side Story 2-1: Anarchy in the Tower of Seasons 1 Daisy: Eh, hello there… I, I’m called Daisy. ???: I should be on the prayer platform outside the temple shouldn’t I? What is this place... Daisy: Huh? Impossible… The Tower of Seasons is an extremely famous academy throughout the land isn’t it? ???: From the looks of it… I’ve been summoned to another world. (In a hushed voice) ...Although I’m already used to this sort of thing… I’ll introduce myself, I’m the guardian deity of some world, It’s my duty to bless its people and bring them good luck and a full harvest in the new year. Daisy: Another world’s deity… huh? Piggy’s a god? Indeed, this Soul Essence is mixed with a different aura… I’m really sorry! Oh great Pig God, my academy is preparing for our annual New Year’s celebration… Due to a bunch of mistakes, I accidentally activated this summon circle just now. Maybe it’s because our summon circle was prepared for the new year so I just accidentally called you up. Otherworldly Pig Deity: I was preparing my most important blessing ritual! If I can’t smoothly carry out this ritual, the harvest and peace of the people in the coming year will be affected. Daisy: I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I really am very sorry! (Oh dear, I’ve really done it this time…) Otherworldly Pig Deity: I’ll accept your apology. You’ve got to send us back, as quickly as possible! Daisy: Um… but… this summon circle wasn’t designed by me… and… it seems to be broken… …!!! Otherworldly Pig Deity: OINK OINK! Daisy: Wha… What now? Otherworldly Pig Deity: OINK OINK OINK! Daisy: Where did all these pigs come from? Otherworldly Pig Deity: ...Are they another result of this summon gone wrong? It seems like a part of my Soul Essence was separated from me when I was summoned. Oh, that’s not good--- Hey, stop! Don’t run! Daisy: What exactly is all these…? Otherworldly Pig Deity: Quickly, go and get those pigs back here! If they run freely they’ll cause all sorts of trouble! Daisy: ...O… ok! Side Story 2-2: Anarchy in the Tower of Seasons 2 Sheero: Drinks, snacks, jerky... Ok, everything's ready! I hope that everyone in the cafe will be happy! Student A: Woah, Sheero's so cute in her maid outfit! Student B: Truly! With Sheero here, our turnover today won't be a problem! Sheero: ...hmmm, really? Huh? It looks like there's something outside the window. Sheero: ... Pig: ... Sheero: The Tower of Seasons... doesn't have this sort of pet usually does it? Pig: Snort! Sheero: Arrrrrggggghhhhh!!! Pig: Snort... snort... Student A: Stop, stop it quickly! My tables have all been knocked over! Pig: Snort! Student B: Don't eat those things, they're for the customers! Hey, quickly catch them! Student C: Wow... they're too fast, I can't catch them! Where did these pigs come from? Sheero: We spent a lot of time and energy preparing this cafe! Hey, wait, where did you get this? Give it back, that's used for... Pig: Snort, snort... Sheero: GIVE IT BACK! Pig: (Gulp) Sheero: (Oh my... it's... been swallowed whole.) Strangely Dressed Pig: Snort, snort! Snort! Sheero: Get back here now! Give it back! (I can't transform without my magic wand!) ________________________________________________________________________________________ Daisy: Sheero! Did some pigs run into this cafe? Student A: I see them, over there! Daisy: Catch them, don't let them run amok! Student A: Ah, I just washed those coffee beans! Don't run into there! Arrrgggg! Sheero: Miss Daisy, these pigs barged into here and started eating everything. After eating, they then divided into even more pigs... They've already eaten half the stuff we prepared for our customers, and they also... (softly) they even ate my magic wand! Daisy: ...This is no good. It's worse than I thought. We best first catch them, we can't let them continue causing a ruckus in the school! Everyone! Catch the pigs with me, otherwise this ceremony will be ruined! |-|Spring Garden= Side Story 3-1: The Panicked Crowd 1 Rabis: Oh, my dear Rabis. I feel like it's already time, so please marry me. Rabis: Principal, do you know how long I've been waiting to hear you say this? Rabis: I'm sorry, but I won't put you through that again. Rabis: How lovely, principal, you really are the world's most gentle person. Rabis: Rabis, you look really beautiful in a wedding dress. May I kiss you? Rabis: Ok... Rabis: Then... Pig: Snort! Rabis: OINK! Why are there pigs in my dress? Pig: Snort! Snort! Rabis: How did you get here? Get out of here! Pig: Snort!!! Rabis: Hey wait, that's the wedding dress for mine and the principle's wedding! It's not pigfeed! Don't eat it! Pig: Snort! Rabis: This little thing's agile... Ah, my dress, what's happened to my dress? Wedding Dress Pig: Snort! Snort! Rabis: Hey, you're happy are you? Dammit, get back here! Arrrggghhh, my dress! After eating such a valuable thing of mine, I'm going to catch every last one of you and throw you in a pot! Side Story 3-2: The Panicked Crowd 2 Amana: Hmph hmph hmph~ (It's almost time for the academy's celebration... The flowers here have been planted together by everyone. They're already blooming, so beautiful. I best put them in the celebration, let everyone see them... Everyone will be so happy won't there? I think... they will be, teehee...) Pig: Snort! Amana: Huh... Pig: Snort! Amana: OINK OINK! Don't eat it!! Flower Pig: Snort! Snort! Amana: ... (There's absolutely nothing left, what... what should I do?) Daisy: Have you seen some strange pigs around here? I saw some run over here! Ah, there! Catch them! Flower Pig: Snort? Snort!! Sheero: Sigh, along with those multicolored pigs, I think I also saw one with flowers growing on it. Amana: Waah... My flowers, they've all... been eaten. Daisy: Ah... Sheero: Just as I thought, this place has been trashed too... What should we do miss Daisy? If this carries on, they'll keep multiplying, we won't be able to get rid of them. Amana: Waah... Daisy: Calm down, don't panic. The situation's not good, but thing's have already come to this, it's up to us to save the academy! It's time to fight for the survival of the academy! Sheero: Miss... Amana: ...Huh? Daisy: That guardian deity from another world should be able to find a way to restore everything that's been destroyed. Sheero: Yeah, hold your heads up, it's not all that bad! There... must be a way! Daisy: Ok everyone, only we can save this academy now! Dig deep! I'm proud to announce that the great pig hunt has officially started! Side Story 3-3: The Panicked Crowd 3 Daisy: Miss Rabis! Have you seen a group of multicolored pigs? Rabis: ... Daisy: (Woah, her expression is terrifying!) Sheero: (I best not say anything else right now...) Rabis: What a group of stupid pigs! Jerks! Damn swine! Don't let them go whatever you do! Daisy: Erm... miss, we have a situation. Because of, erm... some accident, these pigs are rampaging around the campus wreaking havoc. They eat everything they see. If we don't want this celebration to be ruined, we've gotta catch them. Sheero: I hope you can help us catch these pigs... Rabis: Oh, ok then. Of course I can! I'm actually glad to help! Don't let any escape! Once I've caught them, I'll roast on half of them... And use the others for soup! Sheero: But... why are all those pigs from the office wearing wedding dresses? Rabis: Erm... don't worry about that! Sheero: OK, ok! |-|Tower of Seasons= Side Story 4-1: Assemble! Emergency Team! 1 Alven: I'm sorry to keep you waiting miss Gerany! Mikoto: Sigh, you're always dilly-dallying. Alven: I ran into someone who needed my help, what could I do? Gerany: It doesn't matter, Mister Alven is a guest of the Tower of Seasons. It's good to see you again so soon. We've had some troubles before which we only managed to resolve through your help. Everyone is extremely grateful. Alven: Erm, it's nothing, I just did what I ought to do. Gerany: Hehe, you're still as humble I see, that's one what we all like about you. As a way of expressing my thanks, let me take care of you during this celebration. Last time I was rushed off my feet, but now I finally have the time to take you around and show you all the different scenery of the academy. If you're hungry, I can take you to the cafeteria. Our spirits' cooking is world famous isn't it? Alven: Erm, thank... thank you... Gerany... Gerany: This is a show of my admiration, as you are the Tower of Seasons' hero after all. Mikoto: (Isn't this girl a little too over hospitable to Alven?) Aisha: ...no, I don't think so, although... Miss Gerany and Alven seem to know each other really well... Gerany: Then, if you'd please walk this way, we'll... ......... Daisy: Don't run! Stop right there! Student A: Give me my ribbon back! Student B: Give me back my textbook! Pig: Snort! Gerany: These strange pigs... Hey Daisy... and everyone else... what's going on here exactly? Sheero: Don't run! If you keep on running, you're gonna make me angry! Take this! Alven: ...Be careful miss Gerany! Pig: Snort? Snort!!! Sheero: Woah... sorry, miss Gerany... My spell went off target, you're not hurt are you? Alven: I'm ok, Gerany, you're alright aren't you? Gerany: Yeah... If we let them roam all over the place, they'll attract more monsters. Daisy: Quickly! Catch them! Quickly catch up to them, don't let them get away! Student A & Student B: Yes, miss Daisy! Gerany: What the heck is going on? Side Story 4-2: Assemble! Emergency Team! 2 Gerany: Oh right, I understand. In theory, the summon circle shouldn't have caused any problem. Something doesn't seem right. Daisy: I'm sorry... I'm so clumsy, I triggered the ritual. Gerany: There's no need for apologies Daisy, what's important now is to stop these rampaging pigs ASAP. Alven: No wonder there are no many different types of these pigs, they've already eaten so much. Sheero: That's right, Mister Alven, if we don't stop them soon, all the work we did for this celebration will be for nothing! Gerany: This really is a big deal, our special guests will start arriving soon. There's not long until the start of the celebration either. This celebration will reflect on the whole Tower of Seasons, if our important guests see the academy in this state... The Four Great Spirits are busy as well, they don't have time to sort out this mess. It's all up to us. Although, there really are too many pigs... Daisy: Truly, we're gonna have to spare no effort if we want to catch them all. Crowd: ... Alven: There's no need to be so negative, there's still time. I'm sure we can find a way. I'll help out too, I'll try my best to give you all a helping hand! Gerany: But you're our guest, we couldn't possibly ask you to... Alven: It's fine, I'm used to it anyway. I couldn't just sit here and watch you all struggle. It's just like before, isn't it? No problem. Gerany: ...Thanks for your support, Mister Alven! Daisy, you go and notify Professor Valla, ask her to help us solve this problem. She's in a corner of the Plaza preparing the flames. Daisy: Understood. Valla: Hee-hee, it's finally ready. My dear children, get ready to enjoy a beautiful flame display. I can't wait for my performance---it's the first time in years... Pig: Snort, snort... Valla: Those don't look like any sort of creatures from around here in Erin, and their Soul Essence is extremely peculiar... Pig: !! Valla: So it was these pigs that caused the summon circle's adverse reaction. I've never seen Soul Essence like this, what the... huh? ???: I... ah? What's this? This is... another body of mine? I was clearly in the temple, giving my blessings. Whatever the case, the New Year blessing ceremony is about to start---I best retrieve those pigs as quickly as possible. Pig: Snort??! ???: !!! Just as I thought, that guy must be close by. I best hurry up. These pigs have the Soul Essence seal of the Pig God on them, it looks like he must be around here. Daisy: Professor Valla, we have a problem! ???: (This body's name is Valla is it?) Daisy: The summon circle malfunctioned and now there are divine pigs from another world that keep splitting into more of them... ???: Valla... no, that's not me. Me--- Daisy: Huh? Then who the hell are you? What did you do to Professor Valla? ???: (At least let me finish what I've got to say first...) Gerany: What's going on? Daisy... Professor Valla? Daisy: Professor Valla seems to have been possessed by some kinda strange monster! ???: Wait! This is a misunderstanding, I'm not a monster! Gerany: No matter what she is, she needs to be controlled to protect Professor Valla. Everyone, let's go! Crowd: Whoooo!!! |-|Plaza Boulevard= Side Story 5-1: A Battle of Wits & Courage 1 ???: Please stop... this is a misunderstanding! Daisy: I'm not gonna believe a monster! You've clearly possessed Professor Valla! Professor Valla... I must save Professor Valla! Take this! Otherworldly Pig Deity: Wait! This thing may have possessed your professor, but it's not evil. Daisy: Huh?? Pig Lord?? ???: Oh, here you are! I've finally found you! Otherworldly Pig Deity: Let me introduce everyone, this entity that has possessed your professor isn't actually some sorta monster. He's my partner, he's our world's dog deity. Maybe it was the Soul Essence on those pigs that disrupted the summon circle, causing him to be summoned to this world too. Dog Deity: Oh right... this summon malfunction caused me to be bought into the body of this miss Valla. Valla: (Gerany, Daisy, this otherworldly god isn't malicious. He really was summoned by mistake.) Gerany: Huh? Huh, was that... Professor Valla just then? Valla: (Yes, but I currently can't get back into my own body.) Gerany: I get it! It's great to know you're ok Professor Valla. Valla: (Yes. I'm fine, and that beating you just gave me, was really un... for... get... table... Hehe.) Gerany: Woah, that stern tone... it really is Professor Valla... Daisy: ...Things may have taken a turn for the better, but knowing that Professor Valla will remember us for that beating we gave her... I don't know how I should feel. Gerany: In any case, you two mighty deities can help me us put an end to this chaos! Once everything's over, we'll get the professors to help send you two home! Otherworldly Pig Deity: Yes, if you'd please. Daisy: Anyway... Why would the summon circle conjure up so many pigs? Otherworldly Pig Deity: ..Erm, I'm still investigating the exact reason. When you guys left, I was examining the summon circle the whole time. I don't think that these pigs were just conjured up from a botched summon spell. But I haven't thought of an underlying reason yet. But in any case, I have a way of solving this problem. You just need to retrieve all those pigs. This here in my hand is an item used in our world to seal evil. Gerany: It looks like there's some kinda ancient writing on it... Otherworldly Pig Deity: This is a sticker that signifies Luck. It can be used to vanquish evil and malice! You just need to stick it on the body of the rampaging pigs to make them disappear and return to my body. Amana: Then what about the stuff that they've eaten? Otherworldly Pig Deity: Don't worry about that. Just bring the stickers back to me and I'll helped you restore everything back to its original state! Dog Deity: Your academy will then be restored back to normal and we can head back and continue preparing our blessing ritual. Daisy: So it's time for one last showdown, right? Gerany: Yeah, we still have time. Then let's work together to retrieve all these mischievous pigs! Side Story 5-2: A Battle of Wits & Courage 2 After Valla explained the misunderstanding everyone swiftly split into three parties and headed in separate directions in pursuit of the pigs that had scattered in all directions. Alven: Here! The pigs covered in flowers have all run this way! Amana: Pigs, over there... Gerany: This is Professor Hera's laboratory... Our apologies, Professor Hera. We're coming in! Alven: Huh, it's much quieter than I expected. Gerany: There doesn't seem to be signs of the pigs around here. Alven: Have a look around, they might have hidden away somewhere. Gerany: We're here on urgent business... don't... don't say that. Even if Professor Hera discovers us, there's really nothing to be afraid of... Arrghhhh!! Hera: WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY LABORATORY? 3 People: ... Hera: And what is this pig all about? Gerany: Oh, Professor Hera, we've been looking for this pig! Gerany explained the situation to Professor Hera. Hera: Oh I see, no wonder there have been so many unexpected guests in my laboratory. They came running in when I was in the middle of an experiment, I'm very unimpressed by this whole situation. Gerany: Sorry to cause you trouble. Hera: It's ok, at least these ones are pretty well-behaved. Come with me, I know where they're hiding. Amana: Alven, do you see that... Alven: Huh? All these pigs are sleeping peacefully? Amana: ...Was it a hypnosis spell? Gerany: (In a hushed voice) I thought that Professor Hera would hit the roof when she saw these pigs, I didn't expect her to be so gentle. Quickly stick those stickers on those pigs! ________________________________________________________________________________________ Gerany: Is it a stone puppet?... Just as I thought, we best solve this problem ASAP. The Soul Essence brought from the gods of the other world have already started to disrupt the creatures on campus. Rabis: Over here Daisy, quickly follow me! Daisy: O... ok! Rabis: Hmph, I look away for one second and she's already gone without a trace. Sigh, I may as well take a quick rest first then. Daisy: Why are you chasing those wedding dress pigs so unrelentingly? Is that wedding dress yours, miss? Rabis: Erm... of course not. That sort of flowing clothing doesn't suit me one bit! What's more, what's so great about... marriage anyway? Daisy: ...Miss Rabis, you really do hate weddings and wedding dresses, huh. Rabis: At any rate... wedding dresses are extremely important to some people, if someone's wedding dress is eaten, that person would surely be very upset. Daisy: I don't get it either... it's clearly got nothing to do with herself. Wait for me Miss Rabis! |-|Off Campus= Side Story 6-1: Press On 1 Strangely Dressed Pig: Snort! Aisha: Stop right there! Mikoto: Don't run! Sheero: If we continue chasing them over there, we're gonna end up in a spot of bother! Mikoto: This... this is... Sheero: This is a garden maze. The spirits have turned the hedges here into a maze, they often hold competitions here. Mikoto: We don't need to go all the way through the maze, we just have to catch the pigs. Aisha: But, these pigs seem to be able to use Magician Girl's power, they can run straight through the walls of the maze. Strangely Dressed Pig: Snort? Snort! Mikoto: Ah, it's toying with us! Dammit! Sheero: We really don't have anyway of catching it. Not only can we not catch it, it even trapped us in a maze. Aisha: Doesn't anyone have any good idea? Strangely Dressed Pig: Snort! Mikoto: Sheero! I saw one over there heading for the garden entrance! Sheero: Got it! But... it's too fast! Side Story 6-2: Press On 2 Aisha: Have you caught it? Sheero: Thank you very much. We're currently trying to figure out how to catch these rampaging pigs. Mikoto: (Why does this girl look so... familiar?) Angelina: Huh? Why is everyone being so polite? Do you not remember me, Miss Aisha and Miss Sheero? Aisha: This person's attitude is familiar too... it's... Angelina? Sheero: Ahaha, sorry, sorry! I really am truly sorry Angelina... You're dressed so beautifully, and I haven't got my glasses on... I couldn't recognize you! Angelina: Oh, everyone has the same reaction. I wasn't expecting it. Speaking of our costumes, your maid costume is adorable Sheero! Sheero: Umm, it's nothing... According to the original plan, aren't you meant to arrive tonight, Angelina? Angelina: I got arrived in the area early and I didn't have anything else to do, so I thought I'd just come to the academy ahead of time. I didn't expect the place to be in such a mess. Sheero: We're catching pigs, just like the one you're holding. Angelina: Oh, so that's what you're all doing. I'll give you guys a helping hand then. Tree Spirit: Snort! Snort! Snort! Mikoto: The creatures on campus have started to become agitated again. Just as I expected, it's because of these guys from another world! Aisha: I'm so sorry Angelina, can you help us out? We'll explain everything later. Angelina: It's fine, I may not be able to move too easily in this dress but as I'm confident in my ability as a knight. Side Story 7-1: Keep Fighting Alven: Whew... It looks like they've all been caught now. Daisy: Haaa... I'm exhausted. Rabis: Daisy, place all the materials and go! Those damn pigs, we can't let even one of them get away... NOT ONE! Daisy: Ye... yes miss... she's really riled up. That wedding dress clearly has nothing to do with her. Sheero: Oh, you're back already? We had a good haul here too. Valla: (Yeah, everyone did a great job! We should be able to try restoring everything back to normal again. My good lord...) Dog Deity: Get ready everyone! Otherworldly Pig Deity: OK! Everyone please step out of the summon circle, don't enter it and don't disrupt me. Daisy & Sheero: Wooooah! Otherworldly Pig Deity: It should have worked, so... ???: Mmnmmm, oomoo... oomooo... hooh... hooh. No... No! Dark Pig Deity: ...Hmph, I didn't think you'd all be so persistent. You'll soon see that awakening me was your greatest mistake! Otherworldly Pig Deity: Oh no! It's my dark side! Gerany: How could it be... Dark Pig Deity: SCREECH... It's been a long time since I've had such a delicious feast. Everything is so sweet, and it's also filled with the most delicious of sentiments. Amana: Ah... Dark Pig Deity: Especially you! That wedding dress had a very special sentiment to it, I could really taste it. Rabis: Erm... what about me? Ah, that wedding dress isn't mine! I don't have any of this "special sentiment" or whatever... Daisy: What do you want to do to Miss Rabis? Dark Pig Deity: What do I want to do? Why of course I want to--- Rabis: Gwwarghh! Otherworldly Pig Deity: Oh no! It's possessed her body! Quickly stop it! Dark Pig Deity: Hehe, I've decided that I'm going to swallow this whole campus! Hahahahaha! Daisy: ...In your dreams! Dark Pig Deity: Hmph, how are you going to stop me, little girl? Daisy: You've made three fatal errors! Dark Pig Deity: What mistakes? Daisy: Number one: Our sentiments and emotions are extremely valuable, they can't just be used for food and eaten however you like! Number two: ...Peeking into the hearts of women deserves due punishment! It's too perverse! Number three... I will never let anyone make fun of my size! I'm so FURIOUS!!! It's time for the final bout of the final battle! Take it out and save Miss Rabis!! Charge!!! Crowd: Whoooo!!! Side Story 8-1: A Good Celebration 1 Dark Pig Deity: Arrrgggg... I don't want to work, I want to eat... that's the life for me! Daisy: You don't need to work and just eat all the time?... That really does sound great... Gerany: Although that isn't really the way people should live, I can understand him... the gods of other worlds also want an easy and relaxed life... Alven: After talking to it, it's exposed its flaws! Deities, the time is now! Otherworldly Pig Deity: Understood, take this--- Dark Pig Deity: No, no---I still want to carry on this wonderful life!!! Daisy: Did... did it work? Sheero: ...The dark power is fading. Rabis: NO---AARGH... What's happening? Daisy: Awesome! Miss Rabis, are you ok? Otherworldly Pig Deity: I'm fine, I just had a really long dream is all. It's all over, everyone. Alven: From the looks of you, you seem fine. Gerany: It's not over yet. Although it's great that the pigs have disappeared, the campus is still a complete mess! All the dormitories and stores are in a shambles, they must be put right at once! The celebration is about to start, there's no time left... Otherworldly Pig Deity: It sounds like I caused quick the raucous... don't worry, leave all the hard work to us to! Dog Deity: Don't worry, I'll give the woman's body back in just a moment. After all, we're also responsible for this... It's time for us to do our bit too. Witness the power of the guardians. Pig Deity & Dog Deity: Harvest Force! ________________________________________________________________________________________ Daisy: As expected, the wedding dress is miss' after all. Rabis: So what? There's no rules against me owning this dress is there? Daisy: I just think it's so special... and so cute. Rabis: Woah, calm down a little. You're embarrassing yourself! Is that anyway to speak to your teacher? No one here can ever speak about this again with anyone! Unless you don't want to ever pass another exam ever exam! Daisy: ...OK! (Miss Rabis is actually really cute, teehee.) Rabis: Just as ever, anyone who upsets me will pay dearly! Daisy: Understood! I swear I won't ever divulge your secret miss! Female Student A: Has table 3 still not ordered? Female Student B: Table 5's coffee, hop to it! Daisy: Give it here! Give it here! Cough cough... Everyone welcome to the maid cafe! Sheero: Thank you two for your help, Aisha and Mikoto. Our maid cafe can now open for business. Everyone's efforts haven't gone to waste. Aisha: You're welcome. With the adorable Sheero here, this place will surely be a big hit. Sheero: You're joking, Miss Aisha... Aisha: I'm serious. Your maid outfit is really adorable. Sheero: (Forget it, I retrieved my magic wand and my secret is still safe. Oh yeah...) Please help me watch the cafe for a minute, I've got to nip out for a sec! Side Story 8-2: A Good Celebration 2 Angelina: Whew... is that the last of it? Although the main problems been dealt with, we're still recovering from all the chaos and setting everything straight... And my dress is all creased and crumpled.... Sigh, I used too much force when I was capturing those pigs. Mysterious Magician Girl: Don't worry, the Tower of Seasons' Magician Girl will help solve all your troubles! Angelina: Huh? Magician Girl? I didn't know that you actually existed... Mysterious Magician Girl: Heehee, as long as you truly believe in her, Magician Girl will appear right before your very eyes. Just like this, take out the wand, shake the head and then 1... 2... 3! Poof!---Your dress is back to normal! Angelina: ... Mysterious Magician Girl: Teehee, you're speechless, huh? But Magician Girl's Power is actually much greater than just this... Angelina: ...Sheero? Mysterious Magician Girl: Ah? Huh? Cough... erm, what? Who are you talking about? Angelina: You're Sheero aren't you? Mysterious Magician Girl: No no no... you got the wrong person! Everything that Magician Girl does is anonymous! Angelina: But... Mysterious Magician Girl: Erm, my senses are tingling... there's someone else is need. Sorry, gotta run! Angelina: Forget it, as long as she's happy. Side Story 9-1: A Blessing for the Future Gerany: Amazing, everything's been restored back to normal... Not only restored; the fruit, vegetables, meat and other snacks all seem to have doubled! Sara: Gerany, I heard there was a problem. Will it delay the party that's about to start? Gerany: Not at all, everything's been dealt with. We can go ahead as planned. And I have a feeling, that this is going to be the Tower of Seasons' best New Year celebration ever! Petralia: I am honored to be invited as a guest of honor by the Tower of Seasons. The Tower of Seasons symbolizes the friendship of the races and the humans from across the land. It's also the most prestigious magic academy in the land. And today this great celebration will allow us to bear witness to its beauty and prosperity. I wish every creature in attendance a bright future! I also hope that everyone can continue to move closer towards their deepest ideals and wishes! So let's raise our glasses and enjoy our time together! Crowd: Wooo!!! Gerany: This is already the second time Mister Alven, every time you come to the Tower of Seasons we always need your help... Thank you very much, I don't know what to say except thank you, from the bottom of my heart. Alven: Miss Gerany you also did a lot yourself. In fact, we all think of you as an outstanding, rational, cool-headed, mature and responsible girl. Gerany: Thank you for your compliment, but judging from how I dealt with all that chaos it seems like there's still a lot of room for improvement. Alven: Everyone has room for improvement. Next time I come to the Tower of Seasons, we'll meet as friends. Gerany: ... Of course! When you next have the time, maybe you can share your stories about the great dragon, the gigantic god and that battle between ancient weapons! Alven: ...How do you know about all that? Gerany: Haha, I learned about you from the books published by the Federation, great adventurer Alven! Along with the Tower of Seasons, the amount of thorny issues that you've helped to resolve are impossible to count. If it's not too much to ask, could you give me your signature? Alven: Signature... Gerany: Oh look, the fire display is about to start! Look! Hera: I never thought that gods from another world would visit the Tower of Seasons... Valla: Ha, I was even possessed by a god of another world, luckily the god didn't use my body to do any... unseemly things... like some distasteful things that these gods may enjoy... There wasn't any problem in the end. Their world must be celebrating round about now too. It's another new year Hera, what hopes do you have for this year? Hera: Nothing in particular... ---Being here in the Tower of Seasons is enough for me. Valla: That's just your style, Hera. I also hope that everyone will be happy. Massive Battle After completing the side story stages, event exclusive massive battles will be unlocked. For part 1 of this event, Celebration - Spirit Umbra is unlocked and Celebration - Dark Flame Banquet is unlocked during part 2 of this event. Celebration - Spirit Umbra= Demonlord Basic Info Takes 1 action every 2 seconds, dealing ultimate attack on a full rage meter and a normal attack if the rage meter is not full. Berserk: The Boss is berserk by default, dealing enough damage to boss during berserk to force him into Weak status. Weak: In the status of Weak, berserk meter will not go up. After dealing enough damage to boss or after enough rounds, the Boss will become berserk again. Skills Common attack (melee): bites a random enemy nearby within range. Common attack (ranged): smash on the ground, causing damage on a random enemy within range. If there's no enemy nearby, common attacks become ranged. Gaia Strike: Summon a deer and a dog to deal damage on enemies in the front row and knock back enemies. Spirit's Essence: Summon a butterfly to attack the front row of the enemy. Butterfly KO: Ultimate, summon a butterfly that attacks all enemies. Haze Blast: Ultimate, summon a tornado that attacks all enemies. Water RES: 60% FIRE RES: 0% Wind RES: 80% Light RES: 60% Dark RES: 30% |-| Celebration - Dark Flame Banquet= Demonlord Basic Info Takes 1 action every 2 seconds, dealing ultimate attack on a full rage meter and a normal attack if the rage meter is not full. Berserk: The Boss is berserk by default, dealing enough damage to boss during berserk to force him into Weak status. Weak: In the status of Weak, berserk meter will not go up. After dealing enough damage to boss or after enough rounds, the Boss will become berserk again. Skills Deal DMG to one enemy in front. Deal DMG to enemies in a distance. Flash spark: Deal DMG to enemies in front, increase Crit DMG, stackable. Flame Cutter: Deal DMG to all enemies and knock them down, lower their Defense. Blast Palm: Deal DMG to all enemies, 100% be crit. Hit with Dark Flame: Deal DMG to all enemies, 100% be crit. Water RES: 60% FIRE RES: 60% Wind RES: 30% Light RES: -20% Dark RES: 80% Individual Challenge Stage By completing all the stages, new individual challenge stage Grand Spirit of Spring and Strict Teacher will be unlocked. Click the yellow shadow of the monster to enter. You will earn rare material as rewards by passing this stage. Category:Events